Bill Williamson (Rampage)
Bill Williamson is a mass murderer and the main character of the 2009 thriller film Rampage and its 2014 sequel Rampage: Capital Punishment. He was portrayed by Brendan Fletcher. Biography ''Rampage'' Bill Williamson, a 23-year-old mechanic who lives with his parents determined to exact revenge upon the fictional town of Tenderville, Oregon, builds a body suit of bulletproof Kevlar armor, complete with a ballistic helmet and a paintball mask before going on a killing spree with two submachine guns, two pistols and two knives, hoping to stop overpopulation, which he believes is the sole reason for the world's problems. Psychologically, he is continually bombarded with the problems of the world, by ubiquitous TV sets, radios, and the views of Evan Drince, who seems to be his sole friend. One day, hurt, after his parents tell him that it's time he left home, and tired of being victimized by his boss at work, Bill acts upon his plan to reduce the town's population. He believes overcrowding causes the world's problems. Bill dons his suit of Kevlar armor, and goes to town. First he incapacitates the police by car-bombing their headquarters with a bomb-loaded van. He then begins to kill the residents of the town, shooting people at random, including a barista who refused to give him his money back after making the wrong coffee. He robs a bank, killing some of the employees. Outside the bank he puts on a show by burning fake money, which he had printed up earlier, to show that it is worthless and causes the problems of the world. Bill has killed at least 93 people during this rampage, which has only lasted a morning. After the killings, Bill calls Evan Drince, who is in a forest nearby expecting him for a paintball game. When he arrives at the forest, Bill apologizes to Evan for having him wait for an hour, and shows him the money he robbed from the bank. He then immobilizes Evan with a stun gun, places a pistol in his hand, and shoots him in the head to create the illusion of suicide. Bill leaves the body of Evan wearing the armor suit, and holding the weapons of the massacre. He leaves the forest and makes his way home, before his parents arrive. While they are conversing in front of the television, the killer is identified as Evan on the news. After his parents console him on the loss of his friend, he tells him he is tired and goes to his room. In his room, while packing his belongings and stolen bank money, he hears another news report that police have arrested Evan's father, an anti-war activist during the Vietnam War era, who is accusing Bill of the crime and claiming the innocence of his son. Bill leaves the house of his parents, as told. The movie concludes with a video recording of Bill announcing his departure on a personal quest to further "exhibit his brand of population control". Rampage: Capital Punishment Immediately after committing his rampage in Tenderville, Bill Williamson disappeared and had been living off the grid for years with the money he stole from a bank during the massacre. The video recording of his rants about violent population control had since garnered millions of views and turns Bill into an Internet sensation among hate groups and political extremists. In the present day, Bill uses the stolen money to finance yet another killing spree, purchasing a number of weapons, including two fully automatic, military-grade M4 carbines, and constructing homemade explosives. After making final preparations for the killing spree, Bill shaves his head clean, dons his suit of body armor, and sets the interior of his house on fire. He drives to an alleyway, where he sends away a homeless man he befriended earlier. He then uses the cover of the alleyway to shoot several random pedestrians undetected, before trying to enter a bingo hall, only to leave after finding it is closed. Bill then travels to a television station in Washington, D.C., where he blows up his car and then enters the building. Inside, he shoots the security guard and several employees with the carbines. He then holds the survivors, including news anchorman Chip Parker, hostage and forces them to an empty basement at gunpoint. Bill intentionally leaves behind the program director, Andy, who calls the police. He kills one of the hostages when he disregards one of his orders, then repeatedly taunts Chip when he tries to reason with him. After a while, Bill gives Chip a disc and tells him to go upstairs and air the contents of the disc nationwide, then return with a camera crew so they could do a live interview with him, threatening to kill the rest of the hostages if he does not do so. Chip agrees and leaves the basement, where he relays his instructions to the responding police officers. However, while trying to air the disc, he accidentally slips and breaks the disc. At the instruction of the commanding officer, Chip returns to the basement and tells Bill what had happened; an agitated Bill threatens his life, but gives him a duplicate of the disc. While Chip is gone, Bill criticizes one of the hostages for her personal life before killing her. He is then confronted by another hostage, who reveals herself to be the sister of one of the people he killed at Tenderville. She confirms she was the sister of the Chicken Den waitress (from the first Rampage movie) who accidentally dropped Bill's lunch. When she expresses her intent to kill him, Bill forces a male hostage to beat her. At first, he reluctantly does so, but when the man refuses to hit her any further, he praises his attitude and allows both hostages to live. Eventually, the contents of the disc are aired on live television; in it, Bill rants in a video recording about how the current system is flawed and that the U.S. government is manipulating American citizens and events for the sake of wealth. He claims that Saudi Arabia is the true enemy of America for funding the 9/11 attacks but because of the U.S. reliance on Saudi oil, US soldiers are instead sent to go fight and die in Middle Eastern countries that do not conduct terrorist attacks on America. He claims that Americans desperately need gun control, health care, jobs, personal freedom and mercy from racism but they are denied such things and he cries for the imprisonment of President Barack Obama. The video ends with Bill appealing to the American people to retaliate violently against politicians and the wealthy in order to restore society. Meanwhile, the officers manage to contact Bill's father with the intention of using him to appeal to Bill. Chip returns to the basement with a camera crew, including an undercover police officer, and gives Bill a cellphone with his father on the other end. Mr. Williamson tries to appeal to Bill, then reveals his mother was killed in a car accident as a result of medication she had been taking for depression from Bill's disappearance. At that moment, Bill becomes suspicious of the undercover officer and kills him. Using a hidden security camera he implanted earlier, he notices SWAT teams converging on the basement and detonates explosives, killing the officers. At Chip's urging, Bill commences with the live interview, during which he becomes more specific about his rants in the disc and also espouses his opinions about killing innocent people. He then reveals his intention to die along with Chip before shooting him in the arm and releasing the others. Bill immediately engages a SWAT team in a shootout before fleeing, leaving behind a gas bomb that destroys the entire building and kills hundreds of people, including Chip and the officers. In the aftermath of the siege, news reports say that Bill likely did not survive the massive explosion. However, Bill is shown alive and well, having escaped through the ventilation system. Sometime afterward, he spots a young girl reading a book and criticizes her for reading one. Bill then gives her a pistol and instructs her to use it to kill her parents and then herself before sending her off with a look of satisfaction on his face. Weapons * Ruger MP9 * Heckler & Koch MP7A1 * Beretta 92FS * Glock 17 * Stun gun * M4A1 carbines Gallery Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson Tough Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson toughens himself up and execises while having thoughts of hatred and digust towards others Bill Williamson's Weaponry.jpg|Bill Williamson's kevlar suit, disassembled Masked Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson with his mask on Unmasked Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson with his mask off Delusional Bill Williamson.jpg Maniacal Bill Williamson.jpg Wrath of Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson begins his unrelenting wrath as he kills people Vicious Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson continues his vicious rampage Psychotic Bill Williamson.jpg Ruthless Bill Williamson.jpg Bill Williamson's Video Testament.JPG Face of Bill Williamson.jpg Angry Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson will soon lash out his murderous rage and frustation on people Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fearmongers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Outcast Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Rogue Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Outright Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind